


Strength

by ElizaXSpears



Series: Our Forever Together [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, just something that popped out and is just meant for some fun, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: It started as a simple contest of strength. Alan was amused, watching Ronald and Eric go at it, trying to prove who was stronger by lifting various things. He never intended to be part of the silly contest until they began doing pushups and Alan was meant to be counting each one.





	

It started as a simple contest of strength. Alan was amused, watching Ronald and Eric go at it, trying to prove who was stronger by lifting various things. He never intended to be part of the silly contest until they began doing pushups and Alan was meant to be counting each one. “Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one, fifty-”

“Let’s make this more interesting.” Eric said, pausing mid push. “Alan, sit.”

Alan cocked an eyebrow. “Sit?”

“Aye. Sit on me back.”

“Hey!” Ronald pouted. “Not fair! I don’t have my own Alan.”

“No’ my problem, is it?” he looked over his shoulder. “Sit.”

Alan looked over Eric’s back before doing what his lover requested. “Just, like this?” he clarified when he sat cross-legged on the centre of Eric’s back.

“Perfect.” he shifted a bit on his hands. “Righ’, continue.” Alan continued his counting, voice wavering slightly every time he wobbled when Eric pushed up then down; not unlike the waves caressing the sides of a boat.

When Alan reached the hundreds, the door to Ronald’s flat opened, rather, his _and_ William’s flat opened, the man, their boss, standing in the doorway when he saw the three of them. “What on earth are you doing?” he questioned, closing the door.

“Strength contest, apparently.” Alan replied, leaning forward with support of his hands on Eric’s shoulders. “They’ve done one hundred and seven pushups so far.”

“Mm. Hm.” William moved around them, wanting just a warm cup of tea when Ronald caught his attention. “Yes?”

“Come here.”

William obeyed, hands on his hips. “Yes?”

“Sit.”

“On you?” he guessed.

“Yeah. Like Alan is.”

William looked at the two. “Why?”

“Eric has extra weight and I need some.”

William huffed, pushing up his glasses. “Extra weight, hm?”

Ronald rolled his eyes. “Y’know I don’t mean it like that!”

William sighed. “How long must I sit there then?”

“Dunno. Long enough to prove I’m stronger.”

Alan gave William a sympathetic look. “A while.” he replied as a proper answer.

“Then give me a moment.” William excused himself to the kitchen then returned moments later with two cups of tea. “I suspect you may want this.” he said, passing Alan one cup.

“Thank you.” he said gratefully. His throat was getting dry.

William returned to Ronald, looking him over. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive!”

He knew it wasn’t like Ronald couldn’t hold his weight but he didn’t want him or Eric to strain themselves with this bothersome ‘contest’. Regardless, he pat Ronald’s middle back like it was some cushion, then placed himself there. “Well?”

“Good t’ go.” he said to Eric and they continued.

William had his heels on the ground, Ronald’s pushups almost similar to him doing unintentional squats. Alan had to shift positions a few times, his legs falling asleep sitting in the same position for so long. Finally, when they reached near four hundred, did they give up, Alan sliding from Eric and William standing up. “Well?” he inquired, setting his empty tea cup aside to stretch out his arms over his head. “Who won?”

“No one.” Eric grumbled.

“Well, all of us are gifted with the strength of a reaper. I’m honestly not surprised.” turning to take his cup to the kitchen, he was thoroughly surprised when Ronald scooped him off his feet; carrying him bridle style. “Knox!” he gasped, unused to actually being carried. “What are you doing?!” he demanded.

Ronald smirked. “What’s it look like?”

“Please, put me down.”

Ronald shook his head. “Nah. Don’t feel like it.”

Seeing how he didn’t have much choice, William resigned to being held, letting one arm rest around Ronald’s shoulders. “I feel ridiculous.” he muttered, adjusting his glasses.

“Hey, y’re gonna be carried like this soon anyway.”

“Oh, am I?”

“Yep!” Ronald beamed. “I’m the one that proposed after all.”

Eric smirked when William’s face reddened, Alan leaning into him. “How heavy is Spears?” Eric suddenly asked.

Ronald shrugged. “Not very. Why?”

Eric looked at Alan. “I wanna try somethin’ if ye’d two let me.”

William scanned Eric. “And what is this?”

Alan yelped when Eric picked him up like Ronald had William. “I wanna see if I can carry ye an’ Spears at the same time.”

“That’s going a bit far, don’t you think?” William said.

“Don’t think sae.”

Ronald shrugged. “I kinda wanna see it.”

“And if you can’t?” Alan asked, grasping Eric’s shoulders.

“I will, dun worry. ‘sides, Spears’ll fall first.” he smirked.

Alan looked over to William. “I suppose, if you’re willing.”

Ronald set William back on his feet and Eric passed Alan to William. “I don’t know if I like this.” William said, Alan tight in his arms while Eric positioned himself to lift William.

“Ye’ll be fine.” Eric assured. William took a deep breath, Alan tightened his grip around William’s neck and then he was lifted higher as Eric easily lifted William into his arms. “See? Yer fine.”

Ronald laughed. “Y’ look real worried Will.”

“Of course I am! I’m not used to being off my feet like this.”

Alan laughed with Ronald. “As Eric said, sir, we’re fine.”

“I don’t care. I’d rather be safe of solid ground, thank you very much.”

Eric joined the other two with a chuckle, easily putting William back where he wanted to be: on his feet. Taking a relieved breath, William then set Alan to his feet. “Now, are you two done with who’s stronger?”

“Guess sae. Cannae find a way tae settle it.”

“Unless we try liftin’ the furniture.” Ronald suggested.

“The couch?”

“Bed!”

“Dresser!”

“Bookcase!”

William put his hand to Alan’s back, leading the younger reaper into the kitchen. “I have a feeling one of them is going to get hurt.”

“Shouldn’t we be there in case, then?”

“I’d rather wait a bit as it’s their own stupidity that caused it.” he pulled out two new teacups. “Shall I make us another pot?”

“Mm, please.”

As William made the tea, Alan speaking with him, there was a loud, splintering, thud from the sitting room. William winced. “Ah, Will! We need a new bookcase!”

The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Of course I should have taken the furnitures safety into account.”

Alan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this game inspired something for me to write. This just popped out and was meant for a bit of silly fun, nothing to take seriously. I hoped you enjoyed. This was also written at 5 in the morning so I apologize if I missed some things while editing.


End file.
